Stranded
by Saphire122
Summary: "If you were stuck on a stranded island, who would you bring?" Most say their favorite actor or actress; others say their best friend or a family member. I'm not going to lie, my first thought was a survivalist, but I would not mind my best friend, Dick. As much as I care for my best friend, I would still go with a survivalist today. Too bad luck is not on my side... or maybe it is


Young Justice

DickxBabs

A/N: So I had this idea after watching a few survival shows, but I do not know if I should continue it… what do you think? Anyway, I hope you guys like it! And I will update my other story! Just don't lose hope, kay!?

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice

* * *

You know that question people would ask us when we were younger. That question which asked, "if you were stuck on a stranded island, who would you bring?" They would say it could be anybody in the world. Most would say their favorite actor or actress; others would say their best friend or a family member. I'm not going to lie, my first thought was a survivalist, but I would not mind my best friend, Dick. As much as I care for my best friend, I would still go with a survivalist today, but too bad luck is not on my side... or maybe it is…

* * *

"I can't believe Batman gave us time off, let alone a vacation," Robin said while starring out into the water that seemed to go out for miles.

"We totally deserve it though!" Impulse said while speeding past Robin to grab some food. He started stuffing his face along with Beast Boy and Jaime.

"We have been busy for a while, so I am glad that he gave us this trip," M'gann said with a smile and Lagoon boy by her side. Robin let out a sigh with an unsettling feeling. He stared and watched the water glimmer across. With the sun shining off of his sunglasses, he enjoyed the warm rays hitting his body. It was peaceful and relaxing.

"Nightwing! Give me back my book!" It _was _peaceful. Robin looked at the direction where the ruckus was and smiled. He watched as Batgirl ran after Nightwing, jumping over lounge chairs and railings towards the bow of the boat trying to get her novel back. They jumped over the corners of the pool, which was a part of the boat, Conner, who was soaking up the sun, and Mal and Karren who were doing whatever couples do. Oddly, everybody looked dressed as if they were going to go for a swim except these two. Batgirl wore a baggy t-shirt, shorts, and a pair of sunglasses to top it off, while Nightwing wore a t-shirt that clung to his body, swim trunks, and sunglasses.

Robin noticed that the boys started cheering for Nightwing to not give the book back and the girls laugh at what was unfolding before them. Robin watched as Nightwing and Batgirl, the best of friends, were enjoying themselves even though Batgirl seemed irritated. He let out a small chuckle, then looked to the ocean and felt glad that Batman had given them this trip. Not only will the team be able to relax, but they will be able to bond as well.

"Robin! Catch!" Nightwing threw the book towards Robin who had to run forward and jump to catch it.

"Nightwing! That almost went in the water!" Batgirl yelled while spinning and running towards Robin, who she accidently pushed while taking her book from him. The push knocked him off balance, and everybody aboard watched as Robin fell into the pool with a big splash. Batgirl turned around wide eyed. Everybody exploded out laughing. "Robin! I'm so sorry!" Batgirl said in between laughs. Robin looked up at Batgirl and shook some water out of his hair before laughing along with everyone else.

* * *

The sun had just set, and dinner was finished. Everybody was on deck and sitting around. Batgirl was lying on a lounge chair and staring at the beautiful sky full of stars and a couple clouds. She tuned out the others conversation and became absorbed by the night sky. She could feel each wave hit the boat. A few minutes later, she felt the chair sink. She turned her head and saw Nightwing looking at the sky above.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Nightwing said while looking at the millions of stars.

Batgirl nodded. "Do you know any constellations?"

"Babs," Nightwing looked at her, "even if I did, how would I ever remember them if we can't see the stars back in Gotham." Nighting raised an eyebrow.

Batgirl sighed, "true, but you just admitted that you don't know something." Nightwing gave her a look, "Come on, you can't even find the bid dipper?" Nightwing looked up again.

"Maybe I could if there weren't so many clouds," he said playfully pouting. Batgirl gave a confused look before looking at the sky again. Nightwing was right, there were clouds and they seemed to be getting thicker by the second.

Batgirl sat up to get a closer look at the dark grey clouds. "Barbara?" Nightwing said confusedly.

Batgirl's eyes widened as a thought hit her. All of a sudden Barbara could feel the waves of the boat getting stronger and rougher.

"Quick! Everybody get under the deck!" Batgirl shouted while getting up and staring at the clouds. Everybody hurriedly got up and started to move, but the waves were making it hard.

"What is it, Batgirl?" M'gann worriedly asked.

"Those are storm clouds!" The boat started getting pushed more and more as everybody scrambled to get below. Lighting lit up the sky leading the way. "Hurry!" It was getting harder to hear what everybody was saying. Batgirl and Nightwing were about to run towards the door before watching a giant wave hit the opposite side of the boat. Screams could be heard as the team members rushed towards the door and failing. The wind and the waves kept pushing them back as more lighting hit the sky with thunder following.

_One… Two… Three… Four… Five… Six…_ Batgirl's eyes widened. The lighting strike was a little more than a mile away. They had to get under now. Batgirl watched as Conner had a tough time opening the door, but when he did he threw Beast Boy and Bart inside. Another wave hit the boat causing Conner to fall below deck and Lagoon boy to be knocked out. Water stung Batgirl's eyes as she saw M'gann and Cassie drag Lagoon boy towards the door before going below themselves. The waves kept getting stronger causing the door that led below to swing back and forth.

Batgirl looked to her side to see if Nightwing was still there, but then realized he went to help Robin and Jaime who were now halfway between the bow of the boat and the door. Her sight was getting hazy from all of the splashing and water surrounding the boat, but Batgirl could still see Mal and Karren go below. The water and the pool splashed up towards the three boys, like a hand ready to grab them and pull them below.

Batgirl looked around her to see if she could help and saw some rope against the railing of the boat. An idea formed around Batgirl's mind, and she knew Nightwing would know what to do. Batgirl ran towards the rope, grabbed it, and ran to the door that led below. She tied one end of the rope as best as she could to the door knob. Another wave hit the boat, causing Batgirl to lose her balance. While straightening up, she could hear things crashing below.

She had no time think about the sounds below. She tied a batter rang to the other end of the rope and ran foward. She looked up and tried to locate the last three boys through the hazy mist. When she spotted a sign of life, she shouted Nightwing and threw the batter rang hard. It stuck to the deck for Nightwing to grab. Batgirl ran back and held the rope and the doorknob secure, hoping that Nightwing got the idea.

Nightwing pulled out the batter rang from the deck, and quickly tied it to the post right next to him. Once he got it as tight as he could through this weather, he tugged on the rope. He felt a tug back, meaning that all they had to do was follow the rope. "Go!" Nighting shoved Robin and Jaime into the rope, "follow it! Quick!" Nightwing was about to follow too, when he noticed that the rope tied around the post was loosening. He looked back to the boys then back to the post. He grabbed the rope and held onto the post, hoping that this will be enough for them to make it safely.

Batgirl saw figures become clearer as they got closer to her. They did their best to hurry, but they were slipping along the way. Once they got close enough, Batgirl pushed them through the door while another wave hit the boat. _That was only two! Where's the third!_ Batgirl looked back and noticed another figure coming towards her. From what she could see through the haze and semi-lit sky, it was Nightwing. Batgirl's eyes widened as she saw a giant wave coming up behind her best friend.

"Nightwing! Come on! Your almost here! Come on!" Batgirl shouted while holding onto the door and reaching a hand out towards him. She watched in horror as the wave came crashing down on Nightwing, causing her to let go of the door that lead to safety. It was definitely the wrong move. The next thing she knew was that the door to below had shut closed and that the wave had picked her up too. She screamed and still had her hand stretched out reaching to one of the most important people in her life. When the wave hit it almost knocked her out. The only thing she could feel was the coldness that was starting to swallow her up. As the wave started pulling off the boat and joining the large ocean, she felt something warm. She was not sure from where, but it was there and she realized she was not alone.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? Please review! Thanks for reading!


End file.
